What's up
by Angelofthe619
Summary: Kelly Kelly is worried about her bestfriend Eve Torres and decides to help her with her problem by finding "The Truth"


Eve Torres was in the womens locker room talking with her bestfriend Kelly Kelly.

"So divas champ how do you feel being the number one diva in the wwe?"

"Great its something I thought I would only see in my dreams but, the real question is how

are you feeling these days"Kelly asked turning the question on her.

"I'm fine what do you mean?" Eve asked confused.

"Well with truth playing this crazy guy in the ring and the fact that he hasn't called you back or texted you in over three months just thought it might be buging you" Kelly bluntly put as she slipped her bag over her shoulder.

"What does Ron have to do with?...Hey wait you have been keeping tabs on when we talk?" Eve asked surprised to hear that her friend would be paying so much attention to her friendship with ron killings better known as R-truth.

"No I'm not keeping tabs on you I'm just worried and as a friend I can tell when something is bothering you hun"Kelly said as they both walked down the hall to the parkinglot.

"Well it is a little bit bothering i guess I mean I came down to the ring with him for 4 months and we still kept contact after that...we went out to clubs and hung out all the time but since ron got into the wwe title run he has been so distant I just wish..."Eve stopped in mid sentence as she seen Ron in the door way talking with Rey Mysterio.

"You just wish what...oh" Kelly said relizing what Eve was looking at.

"Uh..I forgot something in the lockeroom I'll be right back" Eve said quickly turning to walk back down the hall.

Kelly just shook her head as she walked toward Ron and Rey.

"So i'm not as crazy as everyone thinks you agree that its a conspiracy theory againt us"Ron said seriously.

"Dawg why the hell are you refering to yourself int he third person and we all get our screwjobs look at what happened to me with John Cena" Rey said matter of factly.

"I can't belive you!" Kelly interupted.

"Whoa..hey Kelly whats your deal?"Rey asked not used to seeing Kelly so angry.

"No offence Rey but its not you I have a problem with its you!"Kelly said pointing her finger into Ron's chest then crossing her arms across her chest.

"And the conspiricy continues...what did the truth do now Kelly?"he asked annoyed.

"Why the hell have you just cut her out of your life?...She was there for you and you treat her like this in thanks thats really low even for you"Kelly ranted.

"What who did I cut out...your gonna have to be more spacific cause the truth is people change its called life blondie"Ron said rudley.

"I'm talking about Eve you know my bestfriend the woman who stuck by you for 4 months and you just chuck her like she is a piece of trash" Kelly yelled.

"I didn't cut her out ...I would never do that" Ron said in his defence.

"You haven't talked to her in three months Ron...She was just with me and cause she saw you she went back saying she forgot something in our lockerroom just so she didn't have to see you"Kelly pointed out annoyed.

"Sorry Rey but I gotta go before I hit this pathetic looser I will see you around" Kelly said quickly giving Rey a hug and walking away from the two men.

"See you Kelly" Rey said shaking his head at what just happened.

"Man what the..."

"Rey I'll see you later I gotta take care of some unfinished buisness"Ron said pounding fists with Rey and leaving towards Eve and Kelly's locker room.

Eve was in the lockeroom splashing water on her face trying to hide the fact she brokedown when there was a soft knock on the door.

Eve turned around and seen that Ron was standing inside the door giving a small smile.

"Ron what are y..."

"Eve please just listen for a minute"Ron started as he closed the distance between them.

"I screwed up and bad and I know I don't deserve to be forgiven but I had to come after Kelly tellin me how upset I got you" Ron paused again as he seen Eve tearing up.

"I never meant to hurt you we just drifted apart and I needed to let you know that I miss hanging with you girl"Ron finished.

"I miss you too Ron but there something you should know..."Eve answered pausing to gain her composure.

"Shoot you know you can tell me anything"Ron encouraged.

"The four months I spent comming tot he ring with you were amazing and after we kept contact I enjoyed hanging out and getting to know you and the last three months has killed me cause I've been thinking I did something wrong"Eve explained then finaly looking up at Ron.

Ron just grabbed Eve gently and kissed her.

Eve was suprised but kissed him back as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

They ended the kiss and stood inches from each other smiling.

"Now that's what's up"Ron said smiling.

"Ya that is what's up" Eve agreed smiling back.

The End


End file.
